The invention relates to the field of electrical switching input devices and particularly to such devices applied to the control of video displays such as video designs involving word or symbol displays. Such control switching input devices are normally manually controlled to effect an up-down or left-right shift of words or symbols on the display screen of a video device. Such conventional controls, however, are outside the needs of handicapped persons who wish to partake in the control operation of a video device, such as a programmed video game or word display used with such a device. A need, therefore, exists to allow handicapped persons, for example those without use of their hands, quadraplegics, for example, to participate in the control and operation of video display devices and to use these devices in the same manner as the non-handicapped person would do. At present there are available in the prior art a number of known switching mechanisms for controlling a signal such as a light by means of a switch or switches responsive to motion or a change in position with respect to a given frame of reference. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,820 discloses a ball having a light positioned at different locations within it, and separate mercury switches are positioned relative to each other within the ball so that different lights are controlled by the different switches depending upon the position of the ball.